Golf is played by millions of people worldwide. Enjoyment of the game is often tied to the player's performance and consequently, score. One difficulty that an amateur golfer encounters is consistency in the player's swing due to a lack of feedback and not having learned the proper swing. A golfer may periodically take lessons to improve his or her golf game. However, without playing regularly or consistently and with a learned feel for the proper technique, the improvements made from instruction are often lost.
Another method used by many golfers to improve their game is the use of training aids and devices. These devices include practice swing devices, devices that attach to the player's clubs, devices that are placed on the ground in the target zone and video systems which may be analyzed at a later time. Some problems with these training aids and devices are the golfer is not using or training with his or her clubs, or the golfer is not focused on the ball or swing but the training device, or the golfer does not get immediate feedback. The golfer does not get a feel for the proper swing using his or her own clubs and any improvement made using the training aid is lost when the golfer's own clubs are used. Additionally, often the aids cannot be used during a round of golf or, in some cases, the golfer would not want to use the aid during a round of golf.
One common problem a golfer encounters is the loss of control of the golf club in the backswing, which results in an inconsistent golf swing and consequently reduced accuracy of golf shots and higher scores. This loss of control is often caused by the golfer “disconnecting” the lead swing arm from their body in the back swing. A key point for consistent swings for all golf shots centers around the contact point between the body and the arms. This point is the arm pit of the lead arm.